Space! Spices! Spectacular!
|Genre = J-Pop |Kanji = スペース！スパイス！スペクタクル！ |Romaji = Supēsu! Supaisu! Supekutakuru! |image = End 1= |-| End 2= |-| Arcade= |Artist = Yuuka Morishima |video-image = |Anime = Episode 63 - Mel-chan! I Tried to Get Along with My Friends! |Insert Singer = Mel Shido |singalbum-image = File:Kiratto PriChan Song Collection Meltic StAr Channel.png |singalbum-imagewidth = 300px |Album = Kiratto Pri☆Chan♪ Song Collection ~Meltic StAr Channel~ |Tracklist = 1. Heroine's Drama 2. My Secret heArtbeats 3. Space! Spices! Spectacular! 4. La La Meltic StAr 6. Heroine's Drama -inst- 6. My Secret heArtbeats -inst- 7. Space! Spices! Spectacular! -inst- 8. La La Meltic StAr -inst-|Lyricist = Erica Masaki|Composer/Arranger = Tsukasa Yatoki}} '|スペース！スパイス！スペクタクル！}} is a solo song that debuts in episode 63 sung by Mel Shido. Performers * Mel Shido - (Episode 63), (Episode 64), (Episode 70) Lyrics Short Size Romaji= Dokomade demo hashicchao Kokoro tanku ni enajī! (Man tan de!) Kirakira shita asurechikku Tobikoechae gyūn! (Rettsu・enjoi!) Hora jūryoku dondon bucchigitte Go Mezasu wa tsugi no katachi! (Zenkai de!) Dono suriru ajiwacchau? Happī ni choisu shite! Inseki datte gyuingyuin Dotabata datte Jump Jump Taiyō datte acchicchi de (janjan Go Go!) Icchaerutte wakuwaku Hajikechau nda Bigbang Iesu! Ōru・okkē! Kiratto kagayaiteru basho nandayo supēsu! (SPACE!) Yume ga chirabatte (Shūn! Shūn! Shūn!) Mune ni jueru mitai na tokimeki kureru sutēji! (STAGE!) Hajimari sōsa (pa・pa・pa・pān!) Tabun chishiki wa yattemitara hikaru supaisu! (SPICE!) Kyō ni furikakete (Ēi! Ēi! Ēi!) Dekita tobikiri biggu na supekutakuru! (OK!) Nō・meruti Iesu・merutikku (ja・ja・ja・jān!) Sā, asobō gyarakushi~! Hora ne chishiki wa yattemitara hikaru supaisu! (SPICE!) Kyō ni kakattara (Ēi! Ēi! Ēi!) Harō! Tobikiri biggu na supekutakuru! (OK!) Nō・meruti Iesu・merutikku (ja・ja・ja・jān!) Sā, asobō gyarakushi~! |-| Kanji= どこまででも走っちゃお 心タンクにエナジー！（満タンで！） キラキラしたアスレチック 飛び越えちゃえギューン！（レッツ・エンジョイ！） ほら重力どんどん ぶっちぎって Go 目指すは次のカタチ！（全開で！） どのスリル 味わっちゃう？ ハッピーにチョイスして！ 隕石だってぎゅいんぎゅいん ドタバタだって Jump Jump 太陽だってアッチッチで（じゃんじゃん Go Go！） 行っちゃえるってワクワク 弾けちゃうんだ Bigbang イエス！オール・オッケー！ キラッと輝いてる場所なんだよスペース！ （SPACE！） 夢が散らばって（シューン！シューン！シューン！） 胸にジュエルみたいなときめきくれるステージ！（STAGE！） 始まりそうさ（パ・パ・パ・パーン！） たぶん知識はやってみたら光るスパイス！ （SPICE！） 今日にふりかけて（えーい！えーい！えーい！） 出来たとびきりビッグなスペクタクル！（OK！） ノー・メルティ イエス・メルティッく（ジャ・ジャ・ジャ・ジャーン！） さあ、遊ぼうギャラクシ〜！ ほらね知識はやってみたら光るスパイス！（SPICE！） 今日にかかったら（えーい！えーい！えーい！） ハロー！ とびきりビッグなスペクタクル！（OK！） ノー・メルティ イエス・メルティッく（ジャ・ジャ・ジャ・ジャーン！） さあ、遊ぼうギャラクシ〜！ |-| English= Run anywhere Energy in the heart tank! (Full!) Glittering athletic Jump over Goon! (Let's enjoy!) Here you go Gravity more and more Aim for the next form! (At full throttle!) Which thrill you will taste? Choose happy! Even meteorites Jump Jump Even the sun is stitched (Janjan Go Go!) I'm excited to go I can play Bigbang Yes! All ok! Kiratto It's a sparkling place! (SPACE!) Dreams are scattered (Shun! Shun! Shun!) A stage that makes you feel like a jewel on your chest! (STAGE!) It's about to begin (pa-pa-pa-pan!) Maybe the spices that glow if you try the knowledge! (SPICE!) Sprinkle today (Eh! Eh! Eh!) A spectacularly big spectacle made! (OK!) No Melty Yes Meltic (Ja Ja Ja Jan!) Now, let's play Galaxy! Look at the spices that shine when you try your knowledge! (SPICE!) If you start today (Eh! Eh! Eh!) Hello! Extremely big spectacle! (OK!) No Melty Yes Meltic (Ja Ja Ja Jan!) Now, let's play Galaxy! Full Version Romaji= Dokomade demo hashicchao Kokoro tanku ni enajī! (Man tan de!) Kirakira shita asurechikku Tobikoechae gyūn! (Rettsu・enjoi!) Hora jūryoku dondon bucchigitte Go Mezasu wa tsugi no katachi! (Zenkai de!) Dono suriru ajiwacchau? Happī ni choisu shite! Inseki datte gyuingyuin Dotabata datte Jump Jump Taiyō datte acchicchi de (janjan Go Go!) Icchaerutte wakuwaku Hajikechau nda Bigbang Iesu! Ōru・okkē! Kiratto kagayaiteru basho nandayo supēsu! (SPACE!) Yume ga chirabatte (Shūn! Shūn! Shūn!) Mune ni jueru mitai na tokimeki kureru sutēji! (STAGE!) Hajimari sōsa (pa・pa・pa・pān!) Tabun chishiki wa yattemitara hikaru supaisu! (SPICE!) Kyō ni furikakete (Ēi! Ēi! Ēi!) Dekita tobikiri biggu na supekutakuru! (OK!) Nō・meruti Iesu・merutikku (ja・ja・ja・jān!) Sā, asobō gyarakushi~! Hirobiro shita gingakei Hashaida sokudo no mama! (Korogatte!) Butsukari sōna hoshitachi to Tomodachi ni narō! (Rettsu・enjoi!) Nanka dokidoki suru deai "Ichigo ichi e" tte iu no? (Mecha kyūto!) Ichigo hodo suppakunai Rakkī mītingu dayo! Tobashichaō ka mēru mēru Kimi ni mukatte Message Shinkū datte hecchara de (gungun Go Go!) Dakedo ne yappari riaru wo Kanjita ga tte My Heart Iesu! Furai & Furai! Chikatto isshun dake matataita yo paretto! (PALETTE!) Shinjite honto dayo~! (Nē! Nē! Nē!) Itsumo ugokimawatte tokimeki no passhon! (PASSION) Egao oikaketeru (wa・wa・wa・wāi!) Dakara arittake suki wo atsumete pāpuru! Tsukuttemichau nda (Iēi! Iēi! Iēi!) Ikō omoshiro sōna sora ni parashūto! (OK!) Nō・meruti Iesu・merutikku (ja・ja・ja・jān!) Sō, uchū wa mugendai~! Amanogawa de bashabasha Hoshi kakeatte Shine Shine Supankōru ni shichae (ī jan Go! Go!) Nani ka okiru wakuwaku Shiritaku natte Bigbang Iesu! Ōru・okkē! Kiratto kagayaiteru basho nandayo supēsu! (SPACE!) Yume ga chirabatte (Shūn! Shūn! Shūn!) Mune ni jueru mitai na tokimeki kureru sutēji! (STAGE!) Hajimacchau nda! (Pa・pa・pa・pān!) Hora ne chishiki wa yattemitara hikaru supaisu! (SPICE!) Kyō ni kakattara (Ēi! Ēi! Ēi!) Harō! Tobikiri biggu na supekutakuru! (OK!) Nō・meruti Iesu・merutikku (ja・ja・ja・jān!) Sā, asobō gyarakushi~! |-| Kanji= どこまででも走っちゃお 心タンクにエナジー！（満タンで！） キラキラしたアスレチック 飛び越えちゃえギューン！（レッツ・エンジョイ！） ほら重力どんどん ぶっちぎって Go 目指すは次のカタチ！（全開で！） どのスリル 味わっちゃう？ ハッピーにチョイスして！ 隕石だってぎゅいんぎゅいん ドタバタだって Jump Jump 太陽だってアッチッチで（じゃんじゃん Go Go！） 行っちゃえるってワクワク 弾けちゃうんだ Bigbang イエス！オール・オッケー！ キラッと輝いてる場所なんだよスペース！ （SPACE！） 夢が散らばって（シューン！シューン！シューン！） 胸にジュエルみたいなときめきくれるステージ！（STAGE！） 始まりそうさ（パ・パ・パ・パーン！） たぶん知識はやってみたら光るスパイス！ （SPICE！） 今日にふりかけて（えーい！えーい！えーい！） 出来たとびきりビッグなスペクタクル！（OK！） ノー・メルティ イエス・メルティッく（ジャ・ジャ・ジャ・ジャーン！） さあ、遊ぼうギャラクシ〜！ ひろびろした銀河系 はしゃいだ速度のまま！（転がって！） ぶつかりそうな星たちと トモダチになろう！（レッツ・エンジョイ！） なんかドキドキする出会い "いちごいちえ"って言うの？（めちゃキュート！） イチゴほど酸っぱくない ラッキーミーティングだよ！ 飛ばしちゃおうかメールメール キミに向かって Message 真空だってヘッチャラで（ぐんぐん Go Go！） だけどねやっぱりリアルを 感じたがって My Heart イエス！フライ&フライ！ チカッと一瞬だけまたたいたよパレット！（PALETTE！） 信じてホントだよ〜！（ねえ！ねえ！ねえ！） いつも動きまわってときめきのパッション！（PASSION） 笑顔追いかけてる（ワ・ワ・ワ・ワーイ！） だからありったけ好きを集めてパープル！ 作ってみちゃうんだ （いぇーい！いぇーい！いぇーい！） 行こう面白そうな空にパラシュート！（OK！） ノー・メルティ イエス・メルティック（ジャ・ジャ・ジャ・ジャーン！） そう、宇宙 は 無限大〜！ 天の川でバシャバシャ 星掛け合って Shine Shine スパンコールにしちゃえ（いいじゃん Go！Go！） 何か起きるワクワク 知りたくなって Bigbang イエス！オール・オッケー！ キラッと輝いてる場所なんだよスペース！ （SPACE！） 夢が散らばって（シューン！シューン！シューン！） 胸にジュエルみたいなときめきくれるステージ！（STAGE！） 始まっちゃうんだ！（パ・パ・パ・パーン！） ほらね知識はやってみたら光るスパイス！（SPICE！） 今日にかかったら（えーい！えーい！えーい！） ハロー！ とびきりビッグなスペクタクル！（OK！） ノー・メルティ イエス・メルティッく（ジャ・ジャ・ジャ・ジャーン！） さあ、遊ぼうギャラクシ〜！ |-| English= Audio Trivia * This is Mel's first solo song. Gallery See /Image Gallery and /Video Gallery Category:Article stubs Category:Songs Category:Music Category:Gameplay Category:Songs sung by Mel Category:Anime Category:Insert Song Category:Solo Song Category:Kiratto Pri☆Chan